divinitycraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Furia (Second Era)
EGA The small island nation of EGA was founded early in the Second Era by a group of friends migrating from a server of the same name. The young faction was taken under the wing of a of a powerful all-female faction by the name of Naga, who helped develop it into a viable contender in the world of Divinity. EGA most notably participated in the First Great War, assisting Lordaeron in their struggle with YOBA, Albatross, and Myth. This camaraderie would evolve into a longtime friendship between Lordaeron and EGA and its subsequent incarnations. EGA met its end when it was reorganized into Legion. The Great Exodus In November 2012, a group of friends from a server named EGA made their way to DivinityCraft. A player by the name of ieatboulders2 had found the server and recommended to the rest of the eventual members to come and join. They started off scavenging for supplies in long-dead bases, farming basic tools and armor from a half-destroyed iron golem farm. From there they set out into the world to find a place to settle. Island Hopping A faction called Naga befriended the young EGA, guiding them to an abandoned castle housed on an island. The only remaining hint to its previous owners was a sign at the entrance that stated "Welcome to Cydonia." It was extremely run-down, with castle walls crumbling around the small shacks that barely resembled houses. Nevertheless, it was a start, which was all EGA could settle for at that point. Eventually, a member by the name of seanslayer70 grew tired of the cramped living space and proceeded to tear the whole island apart. From there he began a long renovation project, building a new castle from scratch. Squid Hunting After a few weeks of existence the faction was settling in nicely to its island home. Feeling comfortable now that they had a base established, seanslayer70 decided to do some scouting around the surrounding island chains of the Archipelago. While traversing he came across a faction by the name of SquidLords, which had settled not far from Cydonia. Looking to increase EGA's reputation amongst the larger, mainstream factions, seanslayer70 attacked SquidLords. They were comprised of two members, eazydude13 and wreckatator, the latter of which would be the first kill. Seanslayer70 would continue to slaughter wreckatator until eazydude13 came to the aid of his friend. They fended off their attacker, retreating up a ladder to an aerial platform, up which seanslayer70 would foolishly follow. This would result in him being shot off, dying from the fall. Cutting his losses, seanslayer70 retreated back to Cydonia while SquidLords collected his lost items. The Squids Strike Back The day after seanslayer70's attack on SquidLords, they returned for revenge in full force. Aerial platforms filled the skies as they continuously flew in to attack Cydonia from the sky. This time, however, seanslayer70 had several other EGA members online to assist him in the fight. The members successfully drained all of SquidLords armor supplies until they trapped wreckatator, spawnkilling him into submission. The day was won, and EGA's first raid had been successful in the end. Internal Strife The faction had seen much success in the recent weeks. A successful raid, a renovation coming together, and loot to go around. All would not stay well for EGA, however. Botched Election Looking to move on to other things, ieatboulders2 handed over leadership of the faction to InnocentBypasser. This was much to the dismay of a certain jasco, who had never seen eye to eye with InnocentBypasser. Jasco called for a vote, thinking himself to be a better-suited leader. Coming down to a tie, the last vote went to jasco. Disappointed, but honorable, InnocentBypasser handed jasco ownership of EGA, eventually going inactive. No Island Too Large Jasco's first act as leader of EGA was to expand their lands. He set his eyes upon Blighttown. Blighttown was an abandoned city southwest of Cydonia, which had ample plots to house new members. The only flaw in jasco's plan, however, was that EGA did not have enough power to claim over the island. This was pointed out to two members of EGA, one being seanslayer70, by GravekeepersCat. The Naga officer advised the two to question the choices of their newly-elected leader. Taking her advice, seanslayer70 unclaimed Blighttown and left EGA. Jasco did not take kindly to this and hunted seanslayer70 down. A returned InnocentBypasser called jasco out on his activities, which resulted in jasco returning leadership to InnocentBypasser, and jasco going inactive. Return to Prosperity With the jasco fiasco over, EGA could finally get back on track. InnocentBypasser and seanslayer70 continued to build up the faction's resources and influence. The other members seemed to be lagging behind and losing interest, though they would stick around for a little while longer. First Great War Of course, as always, peace and prosperity would not last long for EGA. Coming to the aid of Lordaeron in the First Great War, EGA participated in several battles, establishing a base of operations not far from the YOBA mountain fortress. From there they launched attacks, infiltrating deep into the mountain. It would not take long for YOBA to fall from attrition after the loss of their leader. Due to the assistance EGA gave to Lordaeron, a longtime friendship was cemented between the factions that would last for years until the Third Great War. Reorganization On the advice a newly returned jasco, seanslayer70 put forth plans to restructure EGA into a faction of the future. They set forth to found a new capital for new bigger and better faction. Eventually they settled on the old island base of Naga, who had long left the server. Legion Legion was the result of EGA's reorganisation. Its capital was established on the island formerly occupied by Naga. Unlike it's isolationist predecessor, Legion was meant to branch out into the larger world of Divinity, and to become a faction to rival the biggest and best out there. Legion would meet the end of its short life at the hands of a controversial figure named Gilded_One. Legion is not to be confused with the numerous later factions led by Naxxos, which bear the same name. Island Hopping II Seeking a new home, the members of the newly formed Legion set out for Naga's island. It was all but abandoned, the inhabitants long gone form the server. Thus, Legion took it upon themselves to honor Naga's memory, and forge the island into a city for the ages. Seanslayer70 drew up design plans whilst simultaneously terraforming the island with his fellow members. They decided to take a bold approach and make the island of solely out of quartz, to boast the faction's riches. Primarchs Out of the blue, an unknown faction launched an attack on the Legion island. At least, it was out of the blue for seanslayer70, who had just logged on not long before. He did know why this faction was attacking him, or even who they were. As it would turn out, the faction was named Primarchs, and they had a score to settle with a certain jasco. After reaching out to a member by the name of Ilgoth, seanslayer70 was able to broker a peace between the two factions. Seanslayer70 would then discipline jasco for his aggressive stance towards other factions, which was what usually got them into similar situations. Not all would end as swimmingly as the Primarchs incident, however. Eremus Seeking to expand the Legion navy, Seanslayer70 set out to find a suitable location for a port. He settled on a piece of land in the Desert biome that he would christen the port city of Eremus. Construction would begin with walls that were built fairly quickly. Following the completion of the walls, seanslayer70 began construction on the internal city. It would lay mostly empty for the duration of it's existence, as construction soon shifted to building plots of land outside of the city walls in order to dump new faction recruits there. Construction was soon halted due to conflict, and the city would lay dormant for some time. The False Prophet After returning to work on the new city, now called New Cydonia, seanslayer70 was contacted by his friend in TheFactory, Gilded_One. It was a simple inquiry into whether or not he accepted Gildism, a newly budding religion, as the one true faith. Politely declining, seanslayer70 returned to work on the island. Unbeknownst to him, Gilded_One had gone mad, and not soon after their exchange he sent members of TheFactory to seige New Cydonia. Among them was Goldvenam2 and the false prophet himself. Seanslayer70 attempted to access New Cydonia several times but to no avail; Goldvenam2 was on patrol at the island. Realizing his predicament, Seanslayer70 retreated to a secret bunker in the far north, where he would hide out for the remainder of Legion's days. Forced Treaty At this point in time, Gilded_One had recruited another prominent enforcer by the name of tophat_cat. He would ruthlessly hunt down seanslayer70, who had become the only active Legion member left aside from XxVALCANO (Thydor). After hiding out in his bunker for weeks, seanslayer70 realized that he would never be able to live peacefully again if he didn't submit to Gilded_One's terms. After contacting him, a treaty was written between TheFactory and Legion, witness by tophat_cat. After the Gildism ordeal, seanslayer70 thought long and hard about where to go from there on out. It was then a name popped into his head. A name that was feared across a long dead factions server. That got him thinking, for he was tired of other factions pushing him around. And so he decided to the one to push instead. Furia (Second Era) After the fall of Legion, the remaining two members, seanslayer70 and Thydor, reorganized the remaining assets of the faction into Furia. This sparked a renaissance and renovation of the former EGA capital of Cydonia, which had been neglected in the search of a new capital by Legion. Not-So-Gilded Plot Hiatus I: DarkArchive A new faction was rising to challenge Lordaeron called DarkArchive, and Seanslayer was approached by part of its leadership, Goldvenam2, to join. He politely declined at first, as he was very wary of joining another faction, surviving on Furia's exclusive membership purity for so long. He would be "forced to join," so to speak, at a later date. Due to a long streak of inactivity Furia was losing power and was claimable. Their belongings were saved by Goldvenam2, however, and he urged seanslayer70 to join in order to reclaim his belongings. He obliged, and left Furia in the hands his and Thydor's alts. And thus began their journey in DarkArchive, and all the ups and downs it would hold. Hiatus Ia: Morningstar/TheFactory Following the demise of DarkArchive seanslayer70 would not immediately return to Furia, he instead decided to follow the DarkArchive leadership and be absorbed into Morningstar (later TheFactory). He would stay here for a decent chunk of time before eventually returning to Furia again. Second Great War A returned seanslayer70 and Thydor would resume Furia as usual, killing and pillaging. They would soon turn their killing elsewhere, as Sparta and Lordaeron, after a tense cold war, began open conflict with each other. Seanslayer70 and Thydor assisted the swift and quick Lordaeron victory over Sparta and its allies, which would go down as the shortest and most one-sided Great War. Hiatus II: TheUnion Being offered a seat in samdoherty's new empire, seanslayer70 and Thydor migrated and left the faction in the hands of their alts once more as they began a new journey. Disbanded Because of seanslayer70's ban, Furia would fall into obscurity in the hands his second in command Thydor, who would go on to lead the faction for a time until it's untimely death sometime between the end of the Third Great War and the exodus to the Third World. Politics EGA EGA's politics were very democratic towards the beginning. Several elections were held to determine faction leadership and everyone had a voice in what went on. The reign of jasco saw a more dictatorial government rise where some followed him without question. This was remedied during the return of InnocentBypasser and eventual transfer of leadership to seanslayer70. Legion Legion's politics we more or less the same as EGA's. Democratic and all voices and opinions welcome.The only difference was that seanslayer70 was more willing to crack down on the trouble jasco caused and he reprimanded him often. Furia Furia transitioned into a pure dictatorship with only the original high ranking members having any say in the day to day business of the faction. Eventually as most of the original members got bored and stopped playing as often seanslayer70 and Thydor found themselves mostly alone, doing whatever they liked without to need for any other members approval or happiness. Religion EGA None. Legion None. Furia For a short time Furia was part of the Gildism crusade after giving into Gilded_One's terms. This lasted at most 4 months before they returned to practicing no religion. Players EGA Legion Furia Category:History Category:Factions Category:Second Era